The invention relates to fastening mechanisms and particularly to fastening mechanisms used for fastening a casing into an opening in a wall.
A plug-in unit assembly comprises a casing and a plug-in unit to be attached thereto. The plug-in unit assembly is usually mounted into an opening made in a wall.
In the prior art a casing of a plug-in unit assembly is fastened into a wall opening at least partly from the other side of the wall. The mounting of the plug-in unit assembly into the wall opening thus requires work to be done not only on the side of the wall where the plug-in unit of the assembly can be attached to and detached from the casing but also on the other side. The means for fastening the casing to the wall typically comprise separate fixing clips and screws.
A problem with the prior art mechanisms for fastening plug-in units is that the mounting of the plug-in unit assembly requires working on both sides of the wall to which the unit is to be mounted. Moreover, different loose accessories are needed in the mounting, which further slows down the mounting of the plug-in unit assembly and makes it more complicated.